


A Story from the Start

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a simple matter to 'date' the Commander of the Grounders. Especially when you're as badly versed in the ways of courtship as Clarke Griffin. However, with a little assistance from Octavia and understanding from Lexa, Clarke is able to, quite literally, stumble into a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story from the Start

Clarke paused at the edge of Lexa's tent. Her fingers lifted to the smooth leather panelling that formed the outside surface of the tent itching to part the folds to step through into the Commander's space. Indecision clutched at Clarke's heart, the muscle throbbed in her chest, and the blood rushed through her veins in a mess of nervous thumps and anxious thuds. 

“What are you waiting for?” Octavia queried as she stopped at Clarke's side.

“I don't know whether she wants me in there.” Clarke answered with a tilt of her head and a sigh. “I mean...”

“You're seriously worried the Commander doesn't want you?” Octavia asked with a lift of her eyebrow and an aborted laugh. “You haven't seen the 'heart-eye' she's got going on with you around?”

“'Heart-eyes'?” Clarke's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. 

Octavia felt her lips twist into a smirk. “The Commander can't take her eyes off you Clarke.” She answered, her voice soft and gentle, as she pressed her hand to the small of Clarke's back before shoving her forward through the gap in the leather panels. “Now, go get her!”

“Octavia!” Clarke hissed, spinning on her heel in an attempt to leave the tent without alerting Lexa to her presence.

“You know,” A woman's voice commented, her tone tinged with amusement. “People do not generally enter my tent in such a manner.” 

“I,” Clarke paused and swallowed as she turned to face Lexa. The blonde haired woman let her eyes slip across the Commander's face, taking in the lift of the woman's eyebrows and the warmth of her green eyes, before dropping down to stare at the shape of her mouth. “I didn't actually mean to… Um, Octavia pushed me?”

“Are you telling me Klark?” Lexa asked as she shifted forward to slide off of her throne. “Or asking me?”

“Telling.” Clarke answered with a sharp nod of her head. “She pushed me in.” 

“And,” Lexa purred as she stepped up to stand in front of Clarke. “Did you not want to be here?”

“No.” Clarke stammered. “Oh, that's not what I meant! I want to be here, I just, I didn't know whether you wanted me to be here?”

“Did the guards stop you from approaching Klark?” Lexa queried letting a small smile appear on her lips.

“Well, no.” Clarke admitted feeling her cheeks flush pink. “They just let me through.”

“Then,” Lexa murmured as she slid her hand upwards to cradle Clarke's cheek. “You do not have to fear that I do not want you here. My guards are instructed to keep those that I do not want to see away from my tent—like your Mother—but they know to let those I wish to see through.” 

Clarke felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion. “My Mother?”

Lexa nodded slowly. “It appears as if she has presumptions on the nature of this alliance, and her place within it, that she wished to discuss with me.”

“Oh god.” Clarke stuttered feeling embarrassment fill the pit of her stomach and bubble up through her veins. “What does she… What did she want?”

“She appears to believe that she can speak over you Clarke.” Lexa answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “She can be leader within your Camp, however, you arrived first and represented your people Klark. To mine, and me, you are the leader of the Skaikru.” 

“Oh.” Clarke frowned and pursed her lips. “I thought I'd… I'll speak to her.” 

“It does not matter.” Lexa waved off the blonde haired woman's words with a smile and a shake of her head. “Come, spend time with me.”

An infant smile spread across Clarke's lips and she nodded her head. “Well, what do you want to do?” She asked as she slipped her hand upwards to curl her fingers around the wrist of the hand that Lexa pressed to her cheek. “I didn't really come with a plan.” 

Lexa smoothed the pad of her thumb across Clarke's cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. “Do you want to hear about the First Commander?”


End file.
